


If I May

by Tokilock



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, birthday fic, there has been no confession yet they are bad at this :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: “Haah…. I really can’t sleep.”He mumbles to himself, breaking the silence of the room.“...” Maybe a change of scenery would help./// A cater diamond birthday fic <3
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	If I May

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to be the person who gives cater his birthday fic. so be it .
> 
> also ive never written malleus before.. sorry if hes ooc T_T !!!  
> they do like each other but they have yet to say it out loud. that is the relationship rn

It was - just exaggerating a little - impossible for Cater Diamond to fall asleep. This wasn’t something completely unknown to the third year, in fact it was more of a common occurrence; but tonight was one of those nights which he wanted to sleep until morning. To have his alarm wake him up instead of noticing that it was suddenly 7am. But alas, he couldn’t find himself calming down for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to force sleep to happen to no avail. 

Today was February the 3rd, and it was currently one hour until midnight stuck, then making it his birthday. 

For most of the past few days, Cater had been redirected away from the rose garden of Heartslaybul dorms, knowing that everyone had been doing prep for the party. Honestly, Cater didn’t want it to be too flashy - magicam worthy definitely, but not over the top. Anything over the top felt suffocating to him… but at this point in time he trusted Trey at least enough to make sure the party would suit his tastes. 

“ _ Haah _ …. I really can’t sleep.” 

He mumbles to himself, breaking the silence of the room. 

“...” Maybe a change of scenery would help. 

Pulling himself out of the warmth of his bed, Cater pulls his phone off it’s charger before then putting on his orange and white striped jacket, shoving his phone into the pocket of said jacket. He cast a sparing glance over at the birthday outfit which was hanging on his wardrobe before slipping on whatever pair of shoes was closest to him. He then exits the dorm, already knowing which route had less of a chance of him getting in trouble for wandering around so late (even if he was caught, he had a pile of excuses to get himself out of it). 

Arriving at the mirror, he left the Heartslaybul dorms, opting to walk around the main school campus for a little, shivering as he felt some of the winter chill get to him. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to walk around in the dead of a winter night; but since he had pretty much already committed to this expedition; why would he turn around now?

\---

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked around the campus, he found himself gravitating towards the botanical garden, letting his thoughts distract him as until he realized he was standing outside the large glass building.

Looking up at the sky, he opted to stay outside rather than venture in, moving over to one of the benches laid around the outside, brushing some fresh snow off the top of it before he did take a seat. For now, he would rather have the view of the open night sky filled with stars than that of the jungle indoors. 

Sighing, Cater closed his eyes again, allowing his body to get used to the cool night air as he just really was stuck in his own head. All sorts of odd thoughts passed through his mind, and they always seemed especially aggressive around his birthday. He hadn’t exactly shaken off how they used to be celebrated with his overbearing family, and some part of his mind was always on alert for some sign things would go back to the way they were - even if he knew his sisters had started to change how they treated him over the past few years.

It was probably just having to deal with the passing of time, that is what he told himself. Sometimes days flew by for him, it was easy to lose track as he got sucked into the social media bubble, and really he was thankful he had the school routine that made sure he at least knew what day of the week it was. 

_ Really? _

_ What am I doing out here? _

“...Diamond?”

The sound of a familiar deep voice quickly snapped Cater out of his daze, emerald eyes opening as he saw green lights fade into nothingness; and standing there was none other than Malleus Draconia. 

“Eh? Malleus? What are you doing here?” He asked, not bothering to hide the surprise on his face at the arrival of his well… the person he liked. Honestly, he was a little unclear in what exactly he could call their relationship; but Malleus was one of the few people he was fine to think about as a friend, at least.

“Mmm.. I was on my way back to the Diasomnia dormitory after checking on the gargoyles on the south side of the school building. I’m pleased to say they are still in good spirits.” He chuckled, then pausing for a moment before deciding to sit beside Cater on the bench, the snow there practically disappearing before Cater could act to brush it away for the fae. Huh, sometimes it was easy to forget Malleus was that powerful until there were little moments like this - but also…  _ it was kind of cute _ , wasn’t it?

“But I have to ask, what are you doing out here? It’s unusual to see anyone other than myself or Ramshackle’s prefect wandering around so late. In this weather…staying inside is a better comfort for humans.” 

“Ah- aha….” Cater thought about it for a moment. Was there any point in lying about how he was feeling so late at night? He already knew how transparent he could be in front of Malleus sometimes. Perhaps that is how they managed to grow so close over time; even if Cater was still stubborn about accepting the other’s kindness… but that was really a “him problem”. 

There was another moment of silence before he finally found his words, sinking into the bench a little as he spoke. “Mmm, Cay just really can’t sleep tonight~ That’s all!” Despite that he still spoke in a purposeful way not to let too much of his inner thoughts slip. 

“So it’s trouble sleeping… I do know of a lullaby Lilia sung to myself and the rest whilst we were just young.” 

“Ah, no! I’m good-!” Considering Lilia’s taste in music; it’d be best to avoid that route. 

“Hm, another time then.” 

So he hadn’t dodged the bullet just yet.

“Yeah - I’m sure I’ll get to sleep soon, you know~ Sometimes it’s good to take a walk to get all the extra energy out of you! Don’t you feel tired after your nightly strolls, Malleus? I’m sure that helps you sleep better too!” 

Malleus hummed in thought, then nodding. “I hadn’t paid attention to that before, but you have said something interesting, Diamond. I’ll be mindful to keep an eye on my sleep cycle, just to see if your thoughts bring truth.” He agreed, chuckling a little, although he did stop once a light started flashing in Cater’s pocket, following by an alarm tone.

“Oh--!” Cater quickly pulled his phone from the pocket of his jacket, laughing awkwardly as he turned to show Malleus the alarm was going off for midnight, officially changing the date from the 3rd to the 4th. A small notification had popped up on the middle of his screen, simply saying ‘Cay’s Birthday!’ surrounded by as many emojis possible before it hit the text limit.

“I guess it’s officially my birthday~ Uwa, how time flies!” The redhead grinned, turning off the alarm after he was sure Malleus had seen his screen, setting his phone on silent before the barrage of messages from his magicam followers and friends came in - well, whoever was still up at this time anyway. 

“If I may then, allow me to be the first to wish you a pleasant birthday.” Malleus smiled warmly towards Cater, once again rendering the other speechless for a moment. He quickly began to laugh though, shaking his head. “Pleasant birthday! Malleus-” He couldn’t form a proper sentence, finding it so silly that that small statement had managed to somehow warm his heart so much. “Right - I know that the term is happy birthday; but I think you deserve a pleasant one too. It’s something that is deserving of you, Diamond.” The fae quickly told him, then blinking in surprise as Cater leaned towards him, burying his face into Malleus’ shoulder. 

“Hm?”

“Aha… thank you… really. I’ll be sure to have a ‘pleasant birthday’, just like Malleus’ says.” He sighed, closing his eyes. Huh. Malleus felt warm. 

Actually, hadn’t he stopped feeling the cold a while ago?

No, he wouldn’t question it; just opting to remain this close to the person he liked.

Cater wouldn’t worry about the words from people online, nor the celebrations tomorrow, nor whatever his sisters would do for him or what Heartslaybul had planned.

No, for now, he would just enjoy the first moments of his birthday with Malleus Draconia. Who in turn, was happy to provide the company, calmly moving his hand to hold Cater’s own, intertwining their fingers together in a shared, understanding silence. 

There was nothing else they needed to say right now, and that was fine, honestly. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they all had birthday ramen the next day


End file.
